Reunion
by LVEU
Summary: the gang gets back together again ten years later
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The core five gets back together after 10 years of not seeing each other. Season 5 Luke and Peyton got married and had baby Sawyer and moved away. Season 6 Haley and Nathan moved away to L.A so he could play for the Lakers this happened just after her depression and she got pregnant. Brooke and Julian got married and got pregnant moving to NY so Brooke could do the Baby Line

Haley and Nathan Scott

James Lucas Scott 16

Lydia Scott 8

Dillon Scott 5

Casey Scott 5

Jake and Rachel Jagileski

Jenny Jagileski 17

Ben Jajileski 10

Sydney Jagileski 8

Brooke and Julian Baker

Jude Baker 7

Davis Baker 7

Lucas and Peyton Scott

Sawyer Scott 11

Alex Scott 9


	2. Chapter 2

Naley house

"James" Nathan said waking his oldest son from his sleep for their daily run it was a way for them to stay connected since moving to LA the Scott's had become very famous and had a lot of pressure on them.

Both guys were out of breath by the time they got back. Nathan walked in to their kitchen to see the Chef preparing the families breakfast

"Nick do you have my shake ready" Nathan rudely asked an acted he had perfected from being in the spotlight.

"yes sir" Nick said handing the shake over, the only time he saw them act as a family was when it was a special occasion.

"Casey wake up" Haley said entering her daughters room. Their Nanny was coming late that day.  
>"No 5 more minutes" 5 year old Casey said hiding under the blankets<p>

"come on Casey not today time to get up" Haley said she had to go to a meeting and couldn't be late she felt bad about it.

Casey, Lydia and Haley walked in to the dining room where Nathan and Jamie were having breakfast. Haley kissed both boys on the cheek as she passed through grabbing her morning coffee as Charlotte greeted both guys.

"where's Dillon" Jamie asked looking around the table

"here I am" Dillon said appearing behind Jamie laughing as Jamie grabbed him and tickled him not noticing his parents both leaving for work again.

"Nanny Kate" Casey and Dillon said as Kate walked through the doors of the Scott mansion sighing as the twins ran around hyped up she walked through the mansion in to the kitchen to talk to Nick the Chef

"so where's Nathan and Haley"? she asked already knowing the answer, when she first met the Scott's they were just getting famous and had a really good relationship with the kids but as the years went on and the events that had happened to the family changed them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own tree hill or any thing that is in this story

A/N The fist few chapters are just introducing the characters and families, I will try to update at least weekly, also I am from New Zealand so the spelling may be different and please excuse my grammar. If you have any ideas for what you want to happen in the story let me know and I'll try to include them

NinjaPenguins618NL: thank you for reviewing and yes Nathan seems that way but it should be revealed why later on.

Brulian house

Brooke woke up on her New York penthouse apartment next to Julian listening to the busy city outside. Since moving there she had set up the baby Brooke line and the children's line and was in the process of setting up her teenage line, Brookes reminiscing was over as she heard her twin boys up and already causing trouble. She got up quietly leaving the room so Julian could keep sleeping she walked down the steps and through to the kitchen. Even though they could afford it they never got any help both wanting the be the hands on parents that they didn't have. She laughed as she saw what they boys had done in the kitchen Jude had flour covering him and Davis was pouring milk in to the bowl with a lot of going over the side. Both of them looked up as they heard their mum laugh both giving her the illegal grin they got of Julian with her dimples impossible for either parent to resist.

"Mum, we're making pancakes" Davis said proudly

"well how about I finish making these and you can go wake up your dad" Brooke said trying to avoid anymore disaster as both boys nodded excitedly as Julian stepped in to the kitchen from where he had been standing watching the whole thing laughing.

After they had breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen they had the whole day free until Brooke looked at the calendar,

"babe what's wrong" Julian said worriedly looking from Brooke to the calendar and back "Brooke" "Brooke" Julian said getting increasingly worried

"Nothing its just been ten years since we've all been together as a group and seen everyone" Brooke said sadly remembering the good times in high school

"well we can fix that" Julian said smiling " we can fly out to San Francisco and see them"

"but what about they boys and work" Brooke asked

"well the boys holidays are coming up and we can both take time of work" Julian assured her with his grin that made Brooke smile

"well then I guess we're going" Brooke said happily


	4. Chapter 4

A/N so so sorrry for the late update school and other things have kept me extremely busy lately but I will try to update as often as I can thank you for you support. If you have any ideas on what you want to happen let me know.

Leyton House 

Peyton and Lucas were laying in bed waiting for there busy lives to start again, since moving out of tree hill they had a lot less dramatic lives than they did as teens. There only regret was that they had drifted away from their friends and family but they were happy with their lives that they had now. Peyton had opened a new record label in LA and was doing what she loved, and Lucas had become a famous author carrying his Ravens series on.

Their kids were doing well taking after there parents Sawyer looked like her mum but had her dads squint and was a daddy's girl loved to read like Lucas but with her mums sense of music. Keith ( is Alex sorry I changed his name but he's still same age) loved to play basketball but Lucas was teaching him that it was just a game, he didn't like English much preferring art and drawing.

They heard Keith get up he was more of a morning person unlike Sawyer who like to sleep till the last minute. Keith started getting ready for school making lots of noise to wake Sawyer up they both laughed hearing Sawyer yelling at Keith to be quiet knowing that their kids had a great relationship most of the time.

Peyton and Lucas both got out of bed to get breakfast ready and the kids to go to school. Peyton went to Keith's room to check on him making sure he was getting ready and not shooting hoops he had a mini hoop in his room while Lucas went to check Sawyer was out of bed and getting ready.

Peyton knocked quietly as she opened Keith's door his room was a mix of both her and Lucas he had a basketball themed roomed but had his art up on his wall and some of Peyton's.

"Morning Keith" Peyton said entering his room "you almost ready" she asked

"Morning mum and yea, is breakfast ready I'm starving" he said excitedly as Peyton shook her head wondering how they could of created such a bubbly kid.

"I'm just going down to make it now" Peyton answered "come down when your ready" she said kissing his head lightly and leaving the room

In Sawyers room it was a different story as Lucas entered to see his daughter still in bed wrapped up in her blankets. Lucas walked through her room it was Painted red but had a big bookcase on one wall that Sawyer was filling up.

"Sawyer time to get up" Lucas said as he walked over to Sawyers bed, Sawyer just hid her head under the blankets.

Shes so much like Peyton in the mornings Lucas thought pulling the blankets of Sawyer as she grumbled at him

"Mums getting breakfast ready you need to get up otherwise you'll be late for school" Lucas said watching as his oldest got out of bed before leaving to go down stairs.

"morning Keith" Lucas said as he saw his son sitting at the breakfast bar talking to his mum excitedly about everything that was happening that day, Lucas looked at Peyton thinking the same thing she had been earlier.

"morning dad" Keith said quickly before finishing what he was talking about as Sawyer came in to the room slowly

" Hey Keith" she said giving him a kiss on the head before walking around to hug her mum as Keith started talking to their dad.

Both parents had a close relationship to both of their kids, being able to relate to them, Lucas walked over to Peyton in the kitchen as the kids started talking

"do you realize that its been ten years since we've seen everyone" Lucas said quietly to Peyton who turned around to face him shocked

"has it really been that long" she asked as he nodded his head

" I was thinking that we should take a family trip to LA and visit Nathan and Haley" Lucas said

"I think that's a brilliant idea and knowing Brooke would of remembered and hopefully going out there to" Peyton said smiling at the possibility of a reunion

" yea knowing Brooke, so should we go break the news to the kids?" Lucas asked as Peyton nodded and walked out to tell the kids of the trip.


	5. Chapter 5

An Made two mistakes one being I said Charlotte instead of Casey and the second being I said leyton fan was going to la but that's where they live I meant San Francisco.

Sorry for the long time I haven't abandoned the story I have just finished my first term being a yr 12 in school and it was very stressful but it's holidays do I can update heaps hopefully and I need some ideas if you have any. Also does anybody know how to transfer notes from your iPod to the computer?

Brooke and Julian were attempting to get through the busy San Francisco airport and keep track of the boys who were energetic after having to sit still in the plane for so long. Brooke was watching the boys when she saw a head of curly blonde hair but when she looked back it was gone shaking her head thinking she must of imagined it she focused on keeping track of the boys.

Meanwhile in the same airport Peyton and Lucas were also finding their way through the airport keeping an eye on their kids sawyer who thought that she was more grown up than she was and Keith who was trying to keep up with her but not wanting to leave his parents.

Eventually both families made it through the airport and to the waiting cars that they had booked and were on their way to Nathan and Haley's house were they we're not expecting their guests.

Both Nathan and Haley we're at work, Nathan was at basketball training and Haley was in the studio talking to her manager about her new album both completely unaware of who was going to be waiting for them at their house.

"We're here" Brooke said excitedly as they pulled in to he drive just as Peyton and Lucas pulled up next to them.

**A/n I know it short but don't worry I have more chapters to come so review**


	6. sorry

Hi everyone I am so sorry I haven't abandoned this story, I have just been very busy and haven't had time to write but I am wanting to continue with the story and get it finished soon hopefully


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N so here's the update I promised you enjoy and if anyone has any ideas let me know :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of one tree hill **

James was bouncing his basketball around on his court making three throws, when he saw to cars pull up that he hadn't seen before but he didn't think much of it lots of people came around to his house to see his parents. He carried on playing ignoring what was happening behind him. He heard screaming and turned around to see older versions of the people in the one photo his parents had of tree hill in their house and from what he remembered from when they lived there. He slowly dribbled his ball down to where the old friends were hugging and catching up. Lucas noticed him first walking down to them. James looked like a Nathan did but you could see Haley in his facial features,  
>"Jamie" Lucas said as James reached them, James gave him weird look<p>

"Nobody calls me Jamie anymore its James" He said correcting him as everyone looked on

"So James" Brooke said emphasising his name "you look so grown up"

"Yea that's what happens when you don't see someone for years" He replied he didn't have the Scott temper but he had Haley's sarcasm. Brooke looked down sadly she had missed a lot of his life and she was his godmother Julian grabbed her hand comfortingly

"So I am guessing you want to come inside mum and dad is at work but they should be home soon" James said leading the way inside the mansion.

As they walked inside they could hear the twins running around crazily and Lydia singing on the Wii

"please excuse the noise" James said politely leading them in to the lounge for them to wait as the twins came tearing in to the room stopping when they saw the guests hiding behind James as Brooke and Peyton both awed quietly at them. James laughed softly at the twins they always went shy around new people grabbing them both he pulled them around in front of him  
>"this is the twins Casey and Dillon their five" he said tickling them as the group watched on James obviously loved the twins. Hearing the voices Lydia came down the stairs in to the living room if James looked like Nathan, Lydia looked like Haley,<p>

"James who are these people?" She asked looking at her older brother

"Lydia this is our Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton and their kids Sawyer and I don't know who" James said looking at Lucas  
>"this is Keith" Lucas said<p>

"Ok then that's dads half-brother and this is Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian and their kids"

"Jude and Davis" Brooke said pointing at each boy as she said their name

"Oh" Lydia said "and what are they doing here" she asked putting her hand on her hip rolling her eyes. James turned to look at the group not knowing why

"Well we just thought that it's been ten years and we should have a catch up" Peyton said looking at the Scott kids.  
>"Right ten years after never contacting us never even a phone call" James asked angrily as the adults looked at him sadly knowing he was right.<p>

"James your right we're" Lucas started to say as they heard footsteps coming down the hall in to the lounge. Everyone turned to look at who was coming in to lounge. They stopped looking at people they hadn't seen in at least ten years.

**Please review :D **


	8. question

Ok before I do the next chapter do you want Nathan and Haley to be happy to see everyone or their to be drama? Let me know so I can do the next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**An sorry for the long wait my laptop doesn't have word anymore so I am updating via my iPod anyways thanks for your help and reviews they were amazing.**

Everyones mouth dropped open as the two stopped in front of them.

"auntie red" Lydia said running to her favorite aunt, Rachel laughed at the shocked expressions on everyones faces as she hugged Lydia and picked Casey up spinning her around.

"uncle Jakey do you know who they are" Dillon asked pointing at the group

"yea I do I used to know them when we were younger" Jake said looking towards Rachel they both knew this was going to cause trouble.

"wheres Jenny, Ben and Sydney?" James asked looking around the house they all treated each others houses like their own.

"there at their grandparents they'll be here soon" Rachel said

"so not to be rude or anything but what exactly are you doing here"? Jake asked looking around at the guests.

"shouldn't we be asking you that" Peyton asked looking confused, At the interaction around her

"long story short we are their best friends" Rachel explained

"no your not"James said as everyone looked at him confused

"their family" he continued.

" so you never answered my question why are you here"? Jake said looking around at the group

"why don't we wait for Naley to get here"? Brooke suggested as Jake and Rachel looked at each other

"why don't you tell us now" Rachel said defensively

"it's just we would rather tell you all together rather than repeating it again" Lucas said calmly

"why so you can cause more drama in their lives" Rachel asked angrily

"what do you even mean by that"? Brooke asked standing up.

"yea Rach what do you even mean by that"? Nathan asked walking up behind the group

"Nate" Rachel said turning around " you know what I mean"

"I do" Nathan said nodding As he looked at everyone in his house.


	10. Chapter 10

**"how are you feeling today" dr Page asked her patient **

"better things are improving slowly" she answered

"what about your relationship with your kids"? She asked

" it'd hard but it's getting there" she replied

"that's good to hear, I think that's enough for today we"ll pick up here next time" the doctor said standing up.

"Nathan" Haley said walking in the door " who's here" she asked seeing all the cars parked in the drive.

"wAit here until we come back ok"Nathan said seriously to the group hearing his wife's voice.

"best friend" she said excited as she saw Rachel following Nathan to where she was

"Hales" rachel said hugging her

"I see how it is" Nathan said jokingly as they both turned to look at him.

"it's all right Nate I still love you" Haley said kissing him.

"hales" Nathan said seriously " there's something I need to tell you"

"what" Haley asked slowly looking at him

"some people have come to visit" Nathan said cryptically

"so people always come and visit" Haley said confused

" it's some people we used to know" Nathan said as Haley frowned slightly

"Nathan who are you talking about"? Haley asked confused

"look Hales you know we all love you right" Rachel said as Haley nodded

"the people here are from our past in tree hill" Rachel explained

" it's them isn't it" Haley said as they all nodded.

"we should go back in" Jake said leading the way back through to the room where everyone was waiting for them

" Hales" Lucas said looking at her as she entered she looked different but good with her brown hair curled down her back and her designer clothes

"Lucas only my family and friends can call me Hales" Haley said coldly looking around the room.

"what are you all doing here"? She asked them

"well as we were saying" Peyton started to say but was interrupted

"you can't seriously be letting them explain" James said incredulously

"James" Haley said " I know your upset but we need to let them explain" Haley said looking at him he was standing up with the other three partially hidden

"I am not upset" James said angrily storming out of the room, Haley sighed he had taken this the hardest.

"Look can you please just explain" Jake said breaking the tension in the room

"well I'm not sure about leyton but I realized that it's been ten years since we have all been together" Brooke said

"yea same as us we wanted the group to be back together again" Lucas said.

**A/N thanks for the reviews, please keep reviewing :) **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N sorry this update has taken so long but i hit a writers block but hopefully i'll get the next chapter to you soon

Brooke rolled over in the bed she and Julian were sleeping in, it was in one of the many spare bedrooms in the mansion that Naley lived in. After they explained Nathan and Haley agreed that they should stay at the house to avoid to much media had only been there for the night but she could see the differences in the two people she considered to be some of her best friends, but nobody was the same as they once were. Brooke decided to get up and leave Julian sleeping he could sleep for ever some mornings. She wandered through the house back to the main area and in to the kitchen where she saw the back of somebody obviously cooking breakfast. Just as she was about to ask who he was Nathan and Jamie came through the door all hot and sweaty from their run.

"Nick" Nathan said gaining the chefs attention and Brookes who was confused about who this Nick guy was "here's your shake" Nick said handing over a freshly made shake, Nathan took it and walked off leaving James in the kitchen drinking his. "so James" Brooke said trying to start a conversation she knew that he wasn't happy with them being there he made his feelings clear the night before "What do you want Brooke" James said his blue eyes glaring at her "James use your manners" Haley scolded walking in to the kitchen dressed and ready for work, walking up to the bench as Nick put a takeaway cup of coffee there for her, Brooke smiled lightly "you know not to call people by there first names" Haley continued "ok, sorry Mrs Baker what do you want" James said smirking he was pissed that these people thought that they could just come back in to his life after all this time. Brooke sighed James obviously got the scott stubberness and smirk exactly like his dad, "ok i have to go Nanny Kate should be here any minute and your dad is still here" Haley told James as she gathered her things to leave glancing at Brooke she offered her a small smile it was weird having all of them back in her house.

Lucas rolled over in his bed they were staying in while they were there, Peyton was still asleep she still wasn't a morning person, he heard soft footsteps coming towards there room obviously their kids well at least Keith was, up and wanted to be fed getting out of bed to not disturb Peyton he got up out of bed and gently opened the door. He found Keith waiting for him on the other side "Morning you ready for breakfast" Lucas asked as Keith nodded grinning "all right well lets go get some then" Lucas said picking Keith up making him giggle and placing him on his shoulders making funny noises all the way through the house stopping short when the came face to face with two angry Scott girls both scowling with their hand on their hips "uh oh buddy i think were in trouble" Lucas said placing Keith back down on the ground "you think right" Lydia said "you may know my parents but that dosen't mean you can make noises early in the mornign and disturb our sleep, you know for a famous author your not very smart" Lydia shouted angrily as Casey nodded along with her big sister she hated getting woken up. "hey hey sorry we disturbed your sleep" Keith said smiling at his cousins " it wont happen again right dad" he said looking up at his dad who nodded along "well i don't forgive you" Casey stated scowling at them, all the commotion caused everyone to gather around them with Nathan standing with James behind the girls, Peyton and Sawyer were standing bleary eyed to the side of Lucas and Brooke and Julian with the twins were watching from the side "what the hell did you do?" Nathan asked intimidatingly looking at Lucas who looked straight back at him "nothing man" Lucas said confused why Nathan was so angry "what was all the screaming about then" Nathan asked looking between Lucas and the girls who were still scowling "look all that happened was we were being too noisy and woke your daughters up and Keith here apologised but apparenty Casey didn't accept it" Lucas explained to everyone "Oh right, thats fine just be quieter next time in the morning" Nathan said looking at Lucas before turning to his daughters "and you two go get ready"

"Hey, i'm here" they heard a voice call out,  
>"Nanny Kate" Casey and Dillon who had joined them by then went running towards the door to greet her "and these are the people that are staying with us but i don't think Mummy and Daddy like them very much" Dillon said innocently causing an awkward tension in the room.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel and Jake had dropped the kids of to play with the Scott kids while they were at work, the kids and teenagers had gotten over what had happened earlier that morning all the kids going of in groups to do their own thing. Leaving all the adults to catch up, " i've missed you" Brooke blurts out suddenly making the guys look at her weird as Peyton smiles "I know i've missed you too" Peyton replies trying not to smile at how sounds luckily Brooke dosen't seem to notice to much "you know what Naley have changed quite a lot" Brooke states thinking about how in the short time tha they've been here how different the Scott family seem to be.  
>"yea they have but we have as well" Lucas points out he had noticed the changes in his brother and best friend as well, "but they seem different almost cold" Peyton agrees as Julian nods he didn't know them as well as the others but they had gotten close before they all left Tree Hill. "remember when we left Haley had just gotten over her depression about her mum and then moving here something could of happened" Julian says as Brooke remembers finding Haley in the pool<p>They had all just walked in Nathan calling Haleys name but figuring she was asleep already they made their way through the house noticing the door was open Nathan walked over seeing a siloheute of a body in the pool he jumped in fearing the worst luckily they had gotten back when they had after the incident Haley seemed to be getting better her and Brooke had talked and Brooke felt better about seeing her best friend try to kill herself she loved Peyton but Haley had been the one that was there for her for her wedding, and the car accident and having the twins.<p>

Brooke shuddered remembering that night as Julian gently hugged her closer placing a kiss on the top of her head, knowing she was remembering the night the 'incident' happened. Brooke resolved that tonight she would sit down with Haley and talk to her

"Brooke you in there" Peyton asked looking at Brooke who was in her own world shaking her head Brooke focused back on the conversation "yea sorry what were you saying?" Brooke asked "how your store was doing we've seen the ads and billboards for it" Peyton asked "its great i love being able to manage my own company again and in New York its awesome, the best part is that Julian is close by and dosen't have to travel as much" Brooke said excttedly "But the only thing I miss is not being able to see everyone whenever I want" "I know what you mean its different not being able to just walk over to your house" Peyton agreed she loved LA and having her recording studio set up there but it still wasn't Tree Hill "Ok enough of this saddness" Lucas broke in suddenly "I am hungry so lets go organise lunch, I'm sure the kids will be hungry soon to" He said standing up to go to the kitchen "ah Luke man thats what they have a chef for" Julian said amused at Lucas "right i guess so then" Luke said running his fingers through his hair They all jumped startled when Nicks voice came through the intercom informing them that lunch was ready 


	13. Chapter 13

a/n  
>sorry this is just a quick note to let you know that i will update really soon I haven't abandoned the story I just got<br>back from a holiday in sydney so i was busy and my exams are almost over so  
>i'll have heaps of time to update over the summer holidays and if any one has any ideas<br>or advice let me know it all helps :D


	14. Chapter 14

A/n

So heres an update and I know its really short but I have my last exam tomorrow and then that's it till next year and a really good point was made that Naley have also moved away so soon there's going to be a bit of a confrontation about the way that Naley have been acting. The only reason James has been acting cold is that hes hurt they didn't make an effort to keep in touch with him and he dosent want his siblings getting hurt again

Brooke laid in bed thinking about everything that had been going on yea it had been ten years but it wasn't just them that hadn't kept in touch the Scott's hadn't either and yet they were being really cold and distant Brooke decided that it was time for them all to sit down and talk.

As Brooke walked in to the dining room she saw all the kids sitting down eating together like they had all grown up together this thought made Brooke smile catching Lucas's eye who had walked in after her. They both smiled at Nathan and Haley who were having an intimate moment by the sliding door this was what they were expecting from the couple the way they were when they all lived in tree hill.

Nathan and Haley turned away from the window catching Lucas and Brooke staring at them Haley blushed while Nathan smirked and they both moved away saying there good morning to Luke and Brooke.

"So Mum what's happening today" James asked looking up at his parents they gave them a lot of free time in the holidays but they still had things to do with their parents usually and as it was the weekend his parents might be home

"well we have the movie premiere tonight so from about 4 you need to be getting ready but before that what do you want to do" Haley replied leaning against Nathan

"I don't mind what do our guests want to do" James asked looking at Brooke and Lucas who were listening to the conversation

"well I was thinking maybe the adults can talk and the kids can just have a fun day outside playing" Brooke asked looking around the room as everyone agreed

"Ok then that's sorted James what do you want to do? Stay and talk or go outside or do something else" Nathan asked his oldest son.

"I think I will stay and talk" James answered he knew that he would get some answers for his questions if he stayed .


	15. Chapter 15

i am so sorry for not updating this story sooner i'va had heaps going on with school and family issues so i havnt had time to update and i've hit a writers block so if you want leave a review where you want the story to go from here


End file.
